From The Desk of Gippal Rolling
by His Chained Angel
Summary: Dante, The child of Gippal and Rikku, was always the Perverted one out of his lil group of friends, but he wasnt always like this, when he was seven, his life was then scarred for life, all because of a game of hide-and-go-seek.


**Zackie was it, it took me a while to notice he was it .. Ok he got to like thirty before I noticed he was the seeker and I was the hider. With only twenty seconds left and Zackie starting to peak through his fingers, I had to find a hiding spot quick! So I ran for the nearest room, my Mother and Fathers room. I thought it was a good idea at the time, but I was only six, I thought anything was a good idea, shit I even thought blowing up the next door neighbors car up was a good idea. I'm glad I stopped listing to Caim, that's for damn sure. **

**But I ran for my parents room. The time was now at forty five seconds, I dived under the bed and covered my mouth, looking at the door. Zackie called out "Fifty, ready or not here I come!" then I saw his size eight black boots run past the door and then Caim screaming "no fair!" not long after. I pushed myself farther under the bed and watched their feet run back and forth down the hall in front of the door. For once I finally won. **

**Almost a hour past before I stopped seeing the boys feet run past the door. I sighed and got so comfortable that I almost fell asleep, I didn't even notice the new sets of feet enter the room. But the door slamming is the only thing that woke me up. I jumped and looked at the door. I saw my father's bare feet, and my mother's feet dressed in her pink and purple striped toe socks. I was just about to climb out from under the bed when I heard a low .. (didn't know what this was called when I was seven, and it still haunts me how I found out today) moan coming from my mother. I hurried and covered my mouth when my mom's feet disappeared. Either she disappeared or daddy picked her up. **

**The bed moved and that made me jump, I let out a squeal, which was muffled by the talking of my mom and my hand still covering my mouth. I couldn't really hear what she was saying, she was whispering, as if she knew everyone in the ship was still awake, even though it was well past midnight and everyone's bedtime. I turned onto my back and stared at the indent in the mattress. Turning my head, I saw my father's feet walking towards the bed, and heard the sound of what I thought was a belt coming undone, then my mother giggling. **

**I really didn't know what was happening, I got so scared I was about to crawl out from under the bed and run for the door, but then my father's pants dropped in front of the bed. And his feet disappeared. The indent in the bed became deeper and I had to scoot over a bit so I wouldn't get squished. Now my mind was racing, my heart was jumping out of my chest (ironic this is how I was going to feel my first time.) So I saw my mother's and father's clothes getting thrown off the bed and landing on the floor, and when the bed started to move lightly, my mothers giggling turned into light screams. She stared calling out Al Bhed words, since I just started learning I could only make out a few words, but now that I know Al Bhed fully.. I wish I never learned it. **

"**keja sa ed ymm Guppal!" my mother called out a few times, also "lis ehceta!" a girl wouldn't say that to me for another seven years. But my father's groans and my mother's moans are what scarred me for the rest of my life, that noise would never leave my ears, forever on replay. **

**"ouin cu dekrd Rikku" I heard my father say. Those words are what scared and scarred me the most, I stayed perfectly still as my parents shifted almost a dozen times. Then there was a knock on the door, and I finally took my first breath of air in almost one full hour, no joke, no wonder I became a pro Blitz ball player. **

"**Will you two give it a break already! Damn!" it was my auntie Tifa, I owe her big time. "vilg oui Tifa" I heard my dad whisper as my mom giggled. My dad got off of the bed and headed for the bedroom's bathroom, the shower turned on and after a few minutes my mother ran into the bathroom. I took my chance and ran out the bedroom door, but I didn't stop there, I ran for the nursery and just kept running, I ran into The club house (aka the nursery closet) and hid under the blanket/fort Zackery James, Caim, and I had made when we stole the club house from Skye and her Dolls.**


End file.
